


it's my birthday (don't avoid me)!

by ghostlunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Confident Na Jaemin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Shy Lee Jeno, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlunes/pseuds/ghostlunes
Summary: in which jeno avoids jaemin after an (un)expected dare the night of his birthday celebration.





	it's my birthday (don't avoid me)!

to be frank, jaemin is confused. jeno avoids his affection all the damn time even when he knows how much jaemin loves his advances. it's always like that and it’s getting more and more annoying. jeno would duck away when he leans for kisses, push his face further when he gets too close and sometimes even hit him to avoid any physical contact. jaemin can't say that he's affected by it, obviously he's not. of course he's not affected at all. 

damn, he is affected by it.

today especially just rubs him the wrong way when jeno is literally avoiding him blatantly. it's his birthday, for christ’s sake, why can't he spend time with the boy? after midnight yesterday, both of them along with the others had a blast. 

they drank together (except for chenle and jisung, they held onto their juices boxes all night) and sang silly songs to one another. jaemin remembers being tipsy, he had only a couple of drinks because he never really liked the taste of alcohol but since it's his birthday, why not right?

jeno, donghyuck and renjun, as far as jaemin remembers, were really enjoying themselves. he also has bits and pieces of flashes of when they played spin the bottle, which most of them got dared to do some of the stupidest things, not sure what they were specifically due to his uncertain memories of the event. 

and, if he recalls correctly, nothing bad or nearly terrible happened because they all went to sleep just fine. he is more than sure nothing bad happened to jeno that could be the catalyst for him to ignore jaemin like this.

speak of the devil. 

jeno rushes into the living room from his own cave, jumping a bit at the sight of jaemin resting on the couch, he obviously doesn’t expect the other to be out in the living room to have that reaction. jaemin's face lights up at the sight of him, already putting his phone down to confront jeno before jeno could run away from him again. 

but of course, jeno is faster. after grabbing a simple water bottle from the fridge, he bolts back towards the direction of his room, completely ignoring jaemin who is basically speed walking towards him.

"jeno-ah." 

jaemin begins, his arm blocking jeno's attempt from scattering into his hiding spot again. jeno doesn't look up at first, and jaemin swears he hears a soft “shit” muttered underneath the other’s breath at the confrontation. a few seconds seem like an hour with how awkward they're in at the moment. 

"let me through, please." his voice is meek and jaemin swears he hears another mutter, this time a quiet “god, please save me” from the other. jaemin doesn't wait so he wraps his arms around the boy's waist, tugging him closer to his embrace and leaning his head against jeno's shoulder so naturally, it obviously causes the other to freeze in his spot.

"now, tell me. why are you avoiding me?" jaemin asks, strangely the other doesn't wiggle away like he expects him to. jeno sighs, poking jaemin's forehead with the bottom of the bottle in his hand. 

"i had a terrible hangover, now can you please let me go, nana?" he voices out his reason, almost convincing jaemin as he starts to loosen his grip around the other, only to hug him tighter when he realises something. 

"liar. you've had countless of those and you always come to me for relief." he replies, earning a sigh of defeat from the other. jaemin notices that almost immediately because it's not like they became friends yesterday, he’s talking to his friend of 8 years, there’s no excuse to ignore him like that. at least, jaemin just wants an explanation.

"wait, did something happen yesterday?" jaemin questions this time, eyebrows furrowed together in pure confusion and slight worry. jeno takes a step back and pushes jaemin's chest away to make room between the both of them.

"well, yeah. don't you, remember?" he looks puzzled, his question came out weary. jaemin just shakes his head because from what he recalled in his memories of yesterday's event, nothing bad happened. jeno lightly facepalms himself and looks at the other through the gaps of his index and middle fingers. 

"nothing's clicking at all?" he tries again.

this time Jaemin really thinks deeply, recalling what happened after he gets a bit lost from the drinks he had. hyuck and renjun had to dance to the yam yam song 10 times, chenle was forced to sit on jisung's lap for the rest of the game and jeno was challenged to make out with him. 

nothing much. 

wait. 

jeno was dared by the others to kiss jaemin. though the images are blurry in his mind, he did remember a pair of warmth touching his own tiers. that's when he realised it.

jeno's face has already turned red at this point, noticing how jaemin has already figured out the reason behind his strange dismissal. jaemin hums and looks at the other again, brows furrowed still. and with his whole chest, he asked, "What's the deal, though?" 

jeno swears to the heavens, he's going to smack jaemin so hard at this point but of course he won't. he tosses the can he took from the fridge earlier onto the bed and faces jaemin properly.

"the deal is, na jaemin, it felt good. but embarrassing at the same time? i can't be kissing you and act like nothing's happened when it felt so great and—" 

he stops himself, face turning a brighter shade of red. jaemin just laughs at jeno's reactions from this commotion. 

"if it felt good, why didn't you ask for more?" 

his signature bright smile is back, all his worries of his friend are tossed out of the window now. jeno keeps quiet still, probably tongue tied. 

"Honestly, lee jeno, you're really going to be this cute and not kiss me again?" 

he taunts, leaning his face closer to the other but not close enough to seal their lips. this is when jeno says fuck it and dives down to claim the lips again. donghyuck unexpectedly enters the dorm from the front door, shocked by the display of affection happening in front of him. 

"ah, damn. not this again. there are minors in this house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hope you had fun with this lighthearted drabble, i wrote it for jaemin's birthday, so it is quite sloppy, hehe. thanks for the read!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short nomin drabble i wrote for nana's birthday! i posted this in a chaptered work before but i am currently trying to publish each of the drabbles i have done. ah, i am trying my best, thanks for reading!


End file.
